Savor
by specialsunday
Summary: Savoring a kiss is similar to understanding the meaning of a book. Unfortunately for Higurashi Kagome, she found this out the hard way. Sesshoumaru x Kagome.
1. Chapter One: The Hard Way

_Savoring a kiss is similar to understanding the meaning of a book. Unfortunately for Higurashi Kagome, she found this out through the hard way. _Sesshoumaru x Kagome.

**Author's Blah-Blah**: This, I believe, was my first Sess/Kag fic. Since it needed A LOT of revising, and since I wub it oh-so-much, here's the new version. Nothing's changed plot-wise, so you didn't miss much if this is your first time reading it. 

**Title**: Savor  
**Author**: Special Sunday  
**Series**: Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour/General  
**Rating**: PG-13 (heehee. Mild sexual tension)

" **S A V O R **"  
_Chapter one – the hard way_

_

* * *

_  
Higurashi Kagome shifted under the tree. Sitting under a tree was a little uncomfortable, since it sometimes blocked the moon so she couldn't read. But still, it was a nice peaceful place so she really didn't have to complain.

The wind swayed her hair around her annoyingly. Irritated, she kept her hair behind her ears and started to read again. In a blink of an eye, Kagome's attention was once again locked in a page of a mystery novel. Occasionally, her brow would furrow in confusion.

She knew she shouldn't be out at this night, especially since she was also away from the safety of the camp. If Inu-Yasha found out, another argument would surface making her boil with rage and shouting _osuwari_ at him over and over. A sigh escaped her lips. She doesn't like hurting Inuyasha, but he could be so…

"Stupid Inuyasha," she said out loud to no one in particular.

"My thoughts exactly," she heard a voice say. Her heart stopped beating for a moment, and her breath paused in her throat because of fear. Quickly trying to compose her thoughts, which were running rampant, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and exhaled.

_Calm down,_ Kagome told herself. After making sure she could think clearly enough, a powerful youki hit her like a storm. _A youkai? _She cursed. _Damn my luck!_

Forcing her throat to work, and choking out her words, she asked, "Who's there?"

She mentally patted her back for controlling her voice from shaking. She concentrated hard on her powers and a familiar tinge hit her. But still, the youkai was damn powerful; she wished she could have shouted Inuyasha's name instead of inquiring whom the youkai was.

Silence greeted her and for one split second she hoped it was gone. Just when Kagome was about to sigh in relief, a chuckle broke the silence.

Kagome refused the urge to whimper and ask for her life. She was stronger than that! Once more, she concentrated on her energy on where the youkai's exact location was. _Aha!_ Her moment of triumph was lost, however, when she realized that he was only a few feet away; he was behind the tree she was leaning on. Sweat broke out on her skin. Her book forgotten, she closed her eyes awaiting death.

"Priestess," the voice said. It was eerily familiar, but Kagome just couldn't bring herself to care on who he was at the moment. "Are you aware of the time? Or, in fact, your surroundings?"

Frustration at being used as a toy before her death, she shot back, "Of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here reading a book!" Immediately, she regretted it. _God, I hope he makes it painless._ Somehow, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that he was laughing at her.

"Fierce one, aren't you?"

Then it hit her. It hit her like a ton of bricks. _Oh no!_ She knew this youkai. She knew _exactly _who he is. Fear gripped her being. This was none other than Sesshoumaru—Sesshoumaru-who-tried-to-masscare-everybody Sesshoumaru!

Almost as if he knew he had been found out, he stepped out from behind the tree and glowered at the priestess below him.

Kagome gulped.

"Fierce," he repeated once more. "And a nuisance." Kagome wanted to _sit_ him, but controlled it. Who knew what would happen afterwards?

"What do you want, anyway?" She asked and stood up to her full height, though still greatly dwarfed by the demon lord's size. _At least_, she though, _at least I'll die with some pride!_ Apparently, her act of defiance only amused the demon more.

"Is it wrong for one to scout his own lands," he replied. "I only wished to see if someone would be causing trouble." As an afterthought, he added, "Unfortunately, yes."

Kagome was a little overwhelmed. He never said much except, "Give me Tessaiga," "Die, Inuyasha," and other stuff related to death and the sword. When her mind finally comprehended what he said, she couldn't help but lash out. There was one thing she hated: people who thought themselves better than anyone else!

"We're not trouble!" One of Sesshoumaru's delicate eyebrows rose in question. It irritated Kagome beyond belief. "We're just camping!" With a huff, she crossed her arms and looked away. The book was still in her hands and unfortunately caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Seeing Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze at her book, Kagome thought of answering. _No way!_ But he did look curious, and she knew he'd never ask, so with a sigh she said, "It's a mystery book."

"A mystery book?" He scoffed. "Humans." She glared up at him, wanting to drill a hole into his armor. _Stupid, arrogant, full-of-themselves demons!_ So absorbed in her thoughts of hanging Sesshoumaru and causing immense pain, she didn't notice he grabbed her book from her hands until it was too late.

"Oh!" The sound of surprise momentarily lifted the demon's eyes from her book to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He remained silent and just flipped through the pages with a bored expression. Knowing she couldn't do much more, she sat back down on the ground and sulked. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru joined her and continued to read.

Watching him, she realized she lost her page. "You made me lose my page!" Seeing as he didn't care at all, she huffed and muttered, "Jerk."

Minutes passed and Sesshoumaru continued to read. Finally getting irritated, she made a grab for the book completely forgetting that she was dealing with Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and All Things Pretty. _No, _Kagome thought angrily. _All Things _Evil

Sesshoumaru brought to book above his head, which caused Kagome to fall straight to his lap.

Kagome's face turned different shades of red at the realization of _where she is_ and _what she's done._

"Ah," she heard Sesshoumaru murmur. "Just tell me so, _priestess._ No need to rush."

Her anger and embarrassment grew and she got up and pointed her finger at him accusingly. Of what? Maybe because he stole her quiet time, the only time she gets to relax during her travels, her book, and her _innocence_! Or maybe because he's just so damn annoying and pompous!

The demon raised an eyebrow at her, which irritated her more. Kagome was beyond her limit. "You arrogant son of a--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru stood up and glowered at her, again. She lowered her finger slowly and just stared back. This continued for a few seconds before Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and was about to shout a few obscene words when he slid his arm around her waist.

Higurashi Kagome was at loss for words.

For the second time that night, she asked again, "What are you doing?" This time, her voice shook a little. Sesshoumaru didn't answer and she looked up at his face. His eyes were fixed upon her intently. Kagome had a strange thought that maybe he froze because of all the ice around his heart. _Ahaha…_

"Miko," he murmured softly. Her eyes focused on his moving lips. Kagome's mind was in a haze of fear and arousal. It wasn't every day she was in the arms of a really, _really_ good-looking demon. "Look at me."

Breaking from her reverie, all Kagome could say was, "Huh?" But she did, she looked up, only to get her lips pressed by something firm and… _nnngh._ Trying to desperately to understand what was happening, she closed her eyes in concentration. Sesshoumaru took it as something else. Kagome was pressed against the tree. _Oh,_ she thought. _I'm being kissed by a crazy, murderous demon. Yay._

Kagome realized she was on the verge of fainting and telling him to "sit." Both were equally tempting, but something far better seemed to pull her in. Without thinking straight, she kissed back. Kagome realized, in the recesses of her mind, he was pulling her closer to him.

When they separated, Kagome was glassy-eyed, confused, and most definitely aroused. _And to think I was about to get mad at him._

Sesshoumaru licked her lower lip, breaking her train of thought. Now realizing what was _really_ happening to her, she pulled back. She saw his annoyed expression and she herself could most heartedly agree, but kissing Inuyasha's brother had dire consequences… none which she wanted to face at the moment.

"Look, Sesshoumaru," Kagome started. He didn't let her finish, he leaned in and gave her a bruising kiss then let go of her. He turned around and started to walk away. Kagome felt oddly disappointed and longed for him to have just shut her up. _With a kiss preferably._

"Do not walk in these woods again. Fate will not be so kind next time," she heard him say.

Soon enough, his figure was swallowed up in the darkness of the forest. Giving one last glance at the dark, she sighed and went back to camp.

Tiptoeing and making sure not to wake anyone up, especially Inuyasha, she crawled inside her sleeping bag. Nuzzling the soft fabric of the comfortable cocoon, she replayed the events. _I am such a schoolgirl, _Kagome thought with a mental giggle. Giving out a tired sigh, she started to sleep when she remember one thing.

"My book!"

…

* * *

**Author's Blah-Blah**: I don't know if you guys read this, but…

This was originally a one-shot, as some may know. But now, I'm thinking of making this a chaptered fic. I realize, though, it may not have a lot of potential. As a chaptered fic, I mean.

But still, what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter Two: Heat

_Savoring a kiss is similar to understanding the meaning of a book. Unfortunately for Higurashi Kagome, she found this out the hard way. Sesshoumaru x Kagome._

**Title**: Savor  
**Author**: Special Sunday  
**Series**: Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour/General  
**Rating**: PG-13 (heehee. Mild sexual tension)

" **S A V O R** "  
_Chapter two – heat_

_

* * *

_

The encounter with the priestess was frustrating, Sesshoumaru realized. Ever since that night all he could think about was she. An irritated sigh escaped his lips and the demon lord closed his eyes and shook his head. It wasn't helping either that he was in possession of her odd book. Every glance at the damn book only resurfaced more memories of that night.

"My lord, are you alright?" He heard Jaken squeak but found that he had no energy to listen. He was getting weary of traveling and only desired to go back home and rest. Before, how he enjoyed traveling. It always relaxed him. But now, it felt like such a troublesome idea. Yet if he didn't travel, how was that damn half-breed brother of his grow stronger?

Sesshoumaru hated admitting that he did help Inuyasha throughout his travels, which was why he attacked at the most surprising of times. As odd as it was, Inuyasha still possessed a miniscule blood of their family, so though he despised the thought, he must help him.

But kissing his brother's priestess…

That was truly a different matter.

"My lord?"

"Shut up, Rin! Do not disturb the master!"

"But you asked first…"

"Stop lying you insolent child!"

Nonchalantly kicking Jaken, Sesshoumaru found that he must face consequences. Kissing the damn priestess was a huge mistake. He was not in his right state of mind, after all. He was merely curious how it would feel to get her to submit. In fact, her submission was very pleasing…

"Lord Jaken! Are you alright?"

"Of I am! It is nothing _I_ cannot handle."

… But she was such an annoyance. Always babbled on incessantly. Also, she was most disrespectful to those higher of her rank. Does she not fear for her life? Well, she did. In fact, she was cowering in front of him. Still, she kept a brave face. He could pat her on the head for that one.

"My lord!"

Finally ignoring his own thoughts, he directed his attention to his squeaking retainer. Sesshoumaru first glared then listened.

"Rin is being most annoying!" Jaken squawked and squawked. Gods did he hate this human girl! Such a pain in the behind she was. He really did not know what possessed his master to take her in as a ward. She was nothing but noisy and foolish.

"My lord, let us play a game!" Rin smiled in delight when her lord nodded in return.

Jaken hissed inwardly. They were ignoring him! How the life of a humble demon as he was most unsatisfying. But to serve Lord Sesshoumaru… he must do his best!

"There is this one game," Rin started to say. "It is one that Lady Kagome had taught me once."

Sesshoumaru was confused. He doesn't remember leaving Rin in any human villages. The only companionship of humans she was allowed to enjoy was in the company of his brother's little troupe.

"Pray tell, Rin, who is _Lady Kagome_?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It is that annoying wench who follows your half-breed brother around, my lord!" Jaken scowled. "She is noisy and stubborn!"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. _Noisy, stubborn, annoying wench…_ Ah. So that is her name.

"Tell us the game, Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin was delighted. Her lord hardly played game with her and Jaken; he was always so busy. She reveled in these rare times, and was most thankful to Lady Kagome for giving her knowledge of the game.

After explaining the rules of the game, Rin was happy that throughout her explanation both Lord Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru listened.

"Fine! I shall go first," Jaken said with a frustrated sigh.

"I spy…" Jaken surveyed the area and narrowed his eyes dramatically.

Sesshoumaru kicked him.

"I spy something red!" Jaken squawked.

Rin looked thoughtful and Sesshoumaru looked around.

"Berries," he answered with a bored tone.

"You are right, my lord," Jaken said happily.

"Indeed." It was quite obvious, though, Sesshoumaru observed. The only red amongst all these trees and bushes were the berries. Not many fruits grew around this area, but it was known to house these red berries.

"My turn, my turn," Rin exclaimed happily. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes, yes, you stupid child," Jaken said. "Go already."

"I spy…" Rin paused and brought her hand to her forehead, as if shielding her eyes. It was an odd gesture for someone like her. The priestess had probably taught her, he concluded. It was adorable on Rin, but imagining the priestess—Kagome—doing that also seemed like an amusing, if not cute, image.

Sesshoumaru scolded himself. He had almost successfully erased her from his mind a few seconds ago.

"I spy something blue!"

"Blue! There is no blue around here, Rin! Do not lie to us!"

"But I am not lying," Rin retorted.

"Lies!"

"The sky," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes, my lord!" Rin looked overjoyed. "You are so very good at this!"

* * *

Kagome sighed and fanned herself with her hand. _Gods, this weather is killing me!_ She had never experienced such hot weather. The idea of swimming was _so_ tempting right now. They had a passed a river a while ago, and it was still a walking distance. Maybe if she asked Inuyasha nicely…

"Inuyasha," Kagome started sweetly.

"No." Inuyasha himself looked pretty bad, actually. He was sweating and his hair, being the longest among them, must be really uncomfortable. This she pointed out to him and his defense started to waver.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's so hot," Shippou pleaded. Miroku and Sango agreed.

With a sigh, Inuyasha gave up. "Fine! We camp here."

"Thank you!" Kagome went over to hug him. He blushed but brushed her off saying it was nothing. Kagome smiled.

Glancing behind her at the direction of the cool river, she gave off a happy sigh.

"Sango, do you want to come?" Sango glanced at her, then at the direction Kagome was pointing at..

"You mean to the river? That's okay, Kagome," Sango said with a smile. The demon slayer sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes. "I'm too tired. I'd like to sleep for a little while."

"Let me join, dear Sango," Miroku exclaimed and extended his arms toward Sango.

Sango hit him.

* * *

Removing her socks and shoes, Kagome let her feet feel the coolness of the river. She shivered in delight. This whole traveling business was fun, but a little rest surely couldn't hurt. Besides, she knew Inuyasha was dying in the heat. He _had_ to give up sometime.

Watching the fish play in the water was relaxing. For good measure, she wiggled her toes under the clear water. She smiled. _This_ is what makes Sengoku Jidai worth it: the little things in life… stuff you'll hardly notice in modern day Tokyo.

Not to mention the place was great for stargazing. The night was really relaxing here. It was always good to curl up with a good book during those times…

Good book.

Kagome felt her anger resurface. Sesshoumaru forgot to return her book! Her nights of rest and relaxation were totally stolen from her ever since then!

She woke Inuyasha up that night, when she exclaimed (rather loudly) that her book was missing. Good thing she didn't shout something like, "Inuyasha's evil half-brother stole my book. Oh, and I was away from the safety of the camp, too, Inuyasha."

That was something to be thankful about.

Still. He stole her book! That damned demon with his pretty hair.

Vaguely, she remembers his hair brushing against her face as he kissed her. As it turns out, it _was_ as soft as it looked. And silky, too. With a groan, the memory of how he placed his hand on the small of her back to keep her from retreating quickly ignited something in her.

_Nngh._

_What? What! No! Bad Kagome, bad!_

Kagome shook her head. She lost her book, and now she was losing her sanity because of him. _Ugh._

If Inuyasha ever found out about her thoughts, he'd throw a rage. He'd probably turn the forest upside down. Actually, the image of Inuyasha going nuts seemed a little funny… Kagome chastised herself again. "Boy, if these thoughts continue I might not be held responsible for my actions."

"What kind of actions do you have in mind?"

Kagome froze. That voice, smooth and dangerous, sounded eerily familiar.

* * *

**Author's Blah-Blah:**

So here you have it.

It might sound like it's on the way to a lemony start, but that wasn't my intention. I'm not even good with lemons. 8D;

So thanks for reading. And I'm happy for all the reviews. Thanks a lot, really!

Please review:D


	3. Chapter Three: Actions and Thoughts

_Savoring a kiss is similar to understanding the meaning of a book. Unfortunately for Higurashi Kagome, she found this out the hard way. Sesshoumaru x Kagome._

**Title**: Savor  
**Author**: Special Sunday  
**Series**: Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour/General  
**Rating**: PG-13 (heehee. Mild sexual tension, among others)

" **S A V O R** "

_Chapter three – actions and thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru found himself irritated after Rin's little game. The distraction was welcomed, but once it had ended and his mind started to stray once more, he started to think about the priestess. Again.

He scowled.

Jaken watched his master scowl. He was not one to intrude when his master was deep in thought. It could ruin the master's incredible plans for the future, for all he knew. Sighing, the toad demon leaned against a tree and watched his master grow more and more frustrated. He hated seeing Lord Sesshoumaru unhappy, it made his poor-little-servant-heart unhappy too.

Bah! It must be because of Rin.

The toad demon sneered unhappily at the little girl running around, seemingly oblivious to the demons' bad moods. _Wretched human child,_ Jaken thought sourly. _Always running around like there is nothing wrong! Gods know she's the cause of our sufferings!_

So, Jaken glared and glared and _glared_ at Rin with all his might, hoping perhaps that daggers would come out of his eyes and—

"Rin."

Jaken stopped his glaring and glanced at his master. _This is it,_ Jaken thought with unimaginable happiness. _He is to punish the wretched child!_

Rin approached her lord and glanced up at her master's towering height. Realizing he was far too tall and it would be uncomfortable for the child to talk to him, Sesshoumaru sat down on the ground gracefully.

"Rin," he said again, never taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Yes, my lord?" Rin asked, eager to please.

"Tell me of the human wen—priestess." Sesshoumaru quickly corrected himself, almost forgetting Rin was not old enough to hear such inappropriate words. _Damn priestess. Losing my mind and making me correct myself!_

"Lady Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in affirmative.

"Hmmm." Rin looked thoughtful.

"Wretched child, think faster!" Jaken said, waving his staff around.

Rin, with a pout, glanced at Jaken and stuck out her tongue. Jaken recoiled.

"Such disrespect! You should be taught a lesson!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh. These two were _really_ grating on his nerves, plus the weather was almost unbearably hot. They just keep fighting and fighting. Grinding his teeth, Sesshoumaru patiently waited for Jaken to stop squawking so he could kick his head and perhaps kill all the brain cells living in it. While Sesshoumaru was contemplating on whether to kill Jaken and revive him with Tenseiga (he was rather suitable for baby-sitting) or kick his head repeatedly, his mind started to approach a more familiar but completely unwelcome thought.

_The priestess,_ Sesshoumaru thought with a mental hiss.

It kept circling his head non-stop, always there to taunt him. Such an evil thought it was, running around his head with an indecently short kimono, which should be only shown in the privacy of his—a person's bedroom (!), and an annoying fiery attitude.

Dammit! The damn thought was making him _think_ like this again.

Mentally shaking his head, he squashed the thought and nodded. He had made a decision.

He kicked Jaken on the head.

"Lord Jaken!" Rin exclaimed with concern, and helped the retainer to his feet after falling face down on the ground.

"Do not touch me, wretched child!" Jaken quickly stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes and turned to his master. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed.

"Lord Jaken, you are so strong," Rin said adoringly with shining eyes usually reserved for Sesshoumaru.

"Heh," Jaken said with a smirk. "Nothing to it!"

Sesshoumaru, in truth, was getting tired of hearing them fight then make-up afterwards. A walk would do him good, he decided. Standing up, he said to Jaken, "Watch Rin."

"Yes, milord!" Jaken saluted in a very silly way. Rin looked like she would swoon. Once again, Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh. With that, the demon lord turned on his heel and started to walk away. Briefly, he heard Jaken and Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is so strong," Rin said. "Is Lord Jaken like that, too?"

"Of course, Rin!" Jaken straightened and puffed his chest proudly. "All lords are as strong as each other!"

Rin gasped in horror. "You mean to say, there are lords as strong as Lord Sesshoumaru?" The very thought scared the little girl. She always thought her lord was the strongest among all the four lords who ruled the land.

"W-well, yes… I mean, no." Jaken looked for the right words. "I meant that only _I_ match Lord Sesshoumaru's strength. None other!"

Rin "ooooh"ed and nodded. "I agree, Lord Jaken!"

In the woods, Sesshoumaru snorted delicately. _Children._

"—if these thoughts continue I might not be held responsible for my actions."

He paused in his tracks. The voice was familiar, Sesshoumaru realized. In fact, it was so familiar he started to think it was…

Well. Damn.

The very thought of the priestess was already annoying, and now she had to _show up?_ What did he ever do to the gods, anyway? Aside from killing humans they created and pillaging villages in the midst of his anger, of course.

Her scent had assaulted him earlier, but he blamed it on his lack of sanity at the current moment. He knew her scent quite well. She smelled cleaner than most humans, somehow free from the smell of the earth. She smelled like… fruits. It was weird to him, as he never knew of a human who _bathed_ in fruits. Also, she smelled like lemons. Even _he_ knew that having even a drop of lemon in your eye would hurt. What more bathing in them?

He dismissed his current thoughts and approached the area she was in. He had come out from behind her, and he knew that it was most definitely she as it was obvious from her clothing. Her feet apparel were placed at her side and neatly arranged. Sesshoumaru noticed her feet were in the water. He couldn't blame her. It _was_ hot.

He started to approach her, and then the scent of her arousal hit him. He paused, but told himself that such a trivial matter would not disturb him. She was in heat, so what? He had been in the company of women in heat and they never tempted him.

Composing himself, he asked in a very bored tone, "What kind of actions do you have in mind?"

She stiffened.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes tight. _No way._ _Noooo waaaay._ She was imagining things, is all. The heat and her thoughts were just getting to her. There was no way some seductive, incredibly handsome, pretty-haired demon was behind her. _Nuh-uh._

Slowly, and reassuring herself repeatedly that there was nobody there, she turned around.

_Nngh._

The heat must've gotten to him as well because his hair looked a little damp and he looked exhausted and disheveled and…

_Unnnngh! VERY BAD, KAGOME, VERY BAD._

Alarm bells were ringing in her head, but she couldn't remove her eyes from him. He just looked incredibly…

To Sesshoumaru's surprise, his body stiffened—among others—when he saw the look she was giving him. Then she closed her eyes tightly, as if waiting for him, and then she opened then again and … _glared_ at him.

_What! _

Gods did she hate this man! She saw the look of surprise in his eyes. What the hell did he think? _That I was going to moan or something!_ She caught Sesshoumaru's own glare.

"Why do you keep following me around, huh?" Kagome asked, removing her feet from the water and standing up to scowl at him. Momentarily, the loss of the water saddened her, but she blamed it on him and felt her anger rise even more. Just him standing there already annoyed her! She took three steps forward and straightened her back.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Do not flatter yourself."

Kagome fumed. "I should have every right to, especially since you so ardently enjoyed kissing me!"

_Oops,_ was Kagome's thought when she saw the demon lord and narrow his eyes dangerously and approached her with slow steps. Kagome gulped. Even if he did looked disheveled, he still looked as deadly as ever. She had no idea what was going on in his head, but it was probably along the lines of stuff related to her death.

_What is that?_ Sesshoumaru thought distractedly, looking at the yellow pack that was beside her shoes. He noticed that she usually lugged it around. He never gave it much notice, as his attention was usually intent on killing Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes then jutted her chin out. _Be proud, Kagome, be proud! You're not gonna fall down that easily._

Sesshoumaru noticed that the priestess' had closed her eyes and straightened herself. It confused him. _What does she think I'll do? Kill her?_ The thought amused him, but he had more _important things_ to think about, even if she was tempting. He looked at the yellow pack curiously.

He kicked it.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru pass her, so she opened her eyes. _Huh? Not here?_ Turning around, she saw him kicking her backpack.

Out of protective instinct over her stuff, she pounced.

Sesshoumaru felt something attach onto his back. It reminded him of Rin attaching herself on his leg, except this one had some very impressive… attributes.

"Sesshoumaru, stop kicking my bag!"

"It is a bag?"

"Yes, now stop!"

But Sesshoumaru didn't stop. His mind somehow thought that if he continued to kick, the girl would continue to press.

But she had let go off of him and moved past him to grab her bag. Curiosity taking over, Sesshoumaru grabbed the bag and jumped onto a nearby tree. Sesshoumaru knew that jumping onto a tree was silly, but it was his first thought, even if it probably made him look like an educated Inuyasha.

"Wha—Sesshoumaru!" Kagome ran to his tree and looked up at him with a glare. Her hands were on his hips as she continued to shout obscenities at him.

"Silence, woman!" He looked at the bag curiously. "How do you open this?"

"Like I'll tell you," Kagome shouted below.

"Tell me, or I shall slice it open."

"Okay, okay," Kagome said quickly. "Come down here and I'll show you."

Knowing full well she wouldn't be able to snatch the bag from him, Sesshoumaru jumped down, sat on the ground with such elegance that made Kagome fume, and leaned against the very tree he was recently on. "Show me."

Kagome felt a sense of déjà vu when she herself sat down and leaned his way. It reminded her of the first meeting. "Uh, you see that rectangular shape there? The one circling the bag half way?" Sesshoumaru nodded and twiddled it with his thumb and forefinger.

Kagome gulped.

"Just… just pull it up." He did, and to _her_ surprise, he didn't look the least startled when the bag started to open. Sesshoumaru peered inside.

"Hmm," was all he said.

Full aware of the fact that her clothes, even her underwear, were located in there, she made a grab for it. This time, Sesshoumaru didn't move it away so she was able to successfully have her hands on it. She tried to pull it from his grasp.

It didn't budge.

She heard Sesshoumaru sigh. Realizing she wouldn't get anything out of this, she herself sighed. She let go of the bag and sulked beside him. Sesshoumaru continued to rummage through her pack.

He saw that she had a number of books inside. He pulled one out.

"No!" The priestess was blushing and trying to steal the book from his arms. "That's… give that to me!"

Now curious more than ever, he flipped the pages of the book with one hand and read a passage. Realization dawned on him He glanced at the miko and gave her a smirk.

"I was not aware reading such… explicit novels are part of your priestess' training," he teased.

Kagome sputtered and blushed.

* * *

**Author's Blah-Blah**:

Sorry it ended quickly again. I'm a little dissatisfied with this chapter, so I'll probably revise it again later. D:

I realize Sesshoumaru's a little OOC here, but what can I do? It's three AM, baby! –twirls-

So. Please review!


End file.
